Papá es un yakuza
by Izanami Kuro
Summary: Levi y Eren nunca pensaron que llegarían a ser grandes padres tomando en cuenta a lo que se dedican y el estilo de vida que siempre han llevado, pero eso es algo que sólo su hijo puede juzgar. / RiRen / Serie de viñetas / OMEGAVERSE / Mpreg / Mundo Yakuza.
1. Prólogo: De una pareja destinada

**Disclaimer:** Snk es de Hajime Isayama, si fuera mío... Eren y Levi aprovecharían muy bien ese sótano.

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: De una pareja destinada**

 _Papi y papá nunca me lo han dicho, cada vez que les pido una historia antes de acostarme o simplemente porque tengo ganas de escuchar una así sean las dos de la tarde ellos comienzan a relatarme las típicas historias infantiles de las que miles de personas han hecho su remake, supongo que debo ser más directo y decirles que la historia que me interesa es la de ellos. Pero realmente no es necesario que me la cuenten, yo sé, por lo que he escuchado de los abuelos y algunos hermanos del clan, cómo fue con exactitud su historia y lo que me trajo aquí. Tenía ganas de saber mi origen, no es que haya algo mal con eso ¿o sí? Me cansé de esperar y decidí hacer una investigación propia._

 _El clan Jaeger era una de las familias yakuza más poderosas de Alemania, su sangre se había mezclado hace bastante tiempo con estirpe japonesa, sin embargo, por lo que fuere el apellido Jaeger fue el que se impuso oficialmente para identificar al clan. Y también desde hace algunos años se habían establecido en Shinjuku. Tenía alfas con grandes capacidades de liderazgo –más de las que la naturaleza les daba de por sí−, influenza, poder, tradición y años, muchos años de experiencia, pero el abuelo quería que nuestros contactos se expandieran._

— _Interesantes propuestas Ackerman._

— _Gracias Jaeger._

 _Como caídos del cielo un clan francés llegó a Japón y se instaló en el barrio en el que vivían los Jaeger, desde que comenzaron la mudanza se presentaron ante Grisha y su familia. No sé qué fue, pero tanto el abuelo Kenny como el abuelo Grisha congeniaron y pronto comenzaron las alianzas y negociaciones que ubicaron a ambas familias en un prestigiado lugar dentro de las familias yakuzas de Japón. Pero sabían perfectamente que alianzas basadas en papeles firmados no duraban tanto y los problemas eran más propensos a surgir. Necesitaban algo que es uniera más estrechamente si querían continuar como hasta el momento._

 _Mis padres le dieron la solución a su dilema cuando una tarde reunieron a los jefes de cada clan e hicieron pública su relación. La tía Mikasa me contó que los Ackerman habían sido uno de los primeros y más poderosos clanes en Francia, pero por alguna razón la natalidad dentro de la familia había disminuido desde unas dos generaciones antes de las del abuelo Kenny, al grado de que cuando a él le tocó tomar el mando sólo había dos Ackerman de sangre, él y mi abuelita Kuchel. Ella se había casado con un chico francés que no pintaba mucho en el mundo en el que vivía mi abuelita, así que cuando el primer hijo de tal matrimonio nació el abuelo Kenny se encargó de registrarlo con el apellido del clan y nombrarlo heredero pues por su parte nunca pensó que llegaría a tener hijos, hasta que tuvo a la tía Mikasa con una mujer japonesa que nadie conoce y estamos seguros que ya no existe._

 _Kuchel tuvo un niño, un alfa. El abuelo Kenny estaba increíblemente satisfecho y trató de educarle y guiarle desde demasiado pronto por el mejor camino para volverse el líder más poderoso del clan, y cuando la abuelita Kuchel y su esposo murieron en una emboscada mi abuelo Kenny se encargó ahora sí enteramente del niño que había quedado huérfano, le llamaron Levi. Mi papá. Cuando se mudaron a Japón él tenía diez años, y cuando conocieron a los Jaeger, estos hacía seis años habían tenido a su primer hijo, un omega a quien decidieron llamar Eren. Mi papi. O "mami" cuando necesito algo._

 _Cuando Eren tuvo su primer celo a los doce años, él y mi papá descubrieron que habían encontrado a su alfa o a su omega. Comunicándoselo en la cena a sus familias, cena de la cual salieron comprometidos y con planes de boda para cuando mi papi tuviera los dieciocho._

 _Yo nací cuando papi tenía veintidós y papá veintiséis, un año antes de que el abuelo Kenny sufriera un ataque al corazón y muriera convirtiendo a papá en el nuevo líder de los Ackerman y a mí en su heredero. Un alfa de cinco años._

-Andrew Ackerman Jaeger

—¿Y por esto nos mandó llamar tu maestra? — preguntó Levi después de leer el trabajo que la educadora de su hijo había tachado de "inapropiado" para la clase —En mi opinión es una tarea bastante buena como siempre.

—Levi, a algunas personas no les parece provechoso que un niño cuente tan libremente que sus padres son unos mafiosos frente a toda su clase.

—Pues entonces se pueden ir a la mierda.

—Papá dijo _esa_ palabra de nuevo papi.

—Nuevamente, ¡no frente a tu hijo Ackerman!

—Tsk. En fin, Andrew desde mañana estudias en casa otra vez, no quiero que esas gentes te repriman.

—¡No! Acordamos que estudiaría como el resto de los niños, no quiero que termines aislando a mi hijo, ¡es un niño y necesita amigos de su edad!

—El caballo es divertido.

—¡Lo ves Levi! No permitiré que el único amigo de mi bebé sea ese idiota de Jean, ¡terminará relinchando! No hay marcha atrás, seguirá asistiendo a la escuela como cualquier otro y se acabó la discusión. Si me permites tengo que ir a ver a mi madre. Andrew termina tu almuerzo para ir a visitar a tu abuela. Y Levi, atiende el llamado de la maestra de tu hijo ¡y nada de amenazas de muerte!

—Tsk. Pura mierda— dijo Levi una vez Eren salió de la cocina.

—¡Papá volvió a decir la palabra!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey! Qué tal!

Esto de llevar más de una semana de vacaciones y ya extrañar la escuela me está asustando así que decidí exprimir mi imaginación y hacer esto.

Este fic será una serie de viñetas, ya saben de esos con saltos en el tiempo e historias sin mucha trama PWP bby(?, espero sea de agrado este proyecto, la verdad es que llevo tiempo sin escribir y estoy algo oxidada en mi opinión, además no tengo beta, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que escribo algo en este fandom. Pero llevo como tres años leyendo aquí y dije "ya por favor, aporta algo a tu amado EreRiRen", así que aquí estoy xD.

Como dije estoy de vacaciones por tanto me he propuesto hacer actualizaciones rápidas, además de que al ser un fic ligero no sería pesado escribirlo y no me da ningún pretexto para fallar a mi palabra.

Izanami dice adiós.

 **REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


	2. I: De las tardes con el abuelo

**Disclaimer:** SnK es de Hajime Isayama, si fuera mío... no hubiera sido quemadito un chico por el que están llorando muchos.

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I: De las tardes con el abuelo**

Papi y papá estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre llegaban a la misma hora para comer y, si era posible, quedarse en casa el resto del día, sin embargo también estaban esas excepciones a la regla cuando había _asuntos_ urgentes que atender y ninguno de los dos podía quedarse a vigilar a su bebé. Sí, los sirvientes podrían hacerle de niñera si se los ordenaban, pero Andrew era especial para papá y papi, y preferían que además del cuerpo de seguridad del niño le cuidara alguien que llevara su sangre.

La tía Mikasa era una gran candidata para hacer el trabajo, pero pasaba gran parte del día fuera con su grupo y un arma en la cintura, entonces se recurría a los padres de Eren, que, aunque Grisha siguiera manejando los asuntos del clan Jaeger, era muy permisivo con respecto a su nieto.

−La ceremonia termina a las nueve, pero creo que Levi acabará su trabajo antes que yo.

−No te preocupes Eren, cuidaremos muy bien de él.

−Gracias mamá, dile adiós a papi Andrew.

−Vuelve papi, Andrew espera.

Eren se despidió con la mano desde la parte trasera del Audi negro, esperando a que Marco –su chofer− arrancara. Justo cuando se perdió de la visión del niño Grisha Jaeger se acercó a cargarlo.

−Y bien pequeño Grisha ¿qué quieres jugar con tu abuelo?

−Me llamo Andrew.

−Te traje algunos regalos de mi pasado viaje a Alemania, podrías ir a verlos una vez terminemos de comer, ¿te parece pequeños Grisha?

−El niño se llama Andrew querido− replicó Carla.

−Ah muero de hambre, tengo antojo de fideos, vallamos a decirle a la cocinera que nos prepare unos deliciosos fideos udon pequeño Grisha.

−En los últimos minutos no ha cambiado mi nombre abuelo, sigo llamándome Andrew− dijo el niño tomando la mano de su abuela y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

Grisha aún no superaba que su hijo no le hubiera puesto su nombre a su primer nieto, poco antes del nacimiento cuando le preguntó a su yerno si había decidido un nombre y éste le dio las opciones que él y Eren había platicado entró en depresión al saber que su nombre no fue considerado en la lista. Y unas horas después del alumbramiento, cuando se decidió el nombre y la enfermera lo anotaba en los documentos Grisha comenzó a hacer rabietas e incluso apuntó a la enfermera con su arma exigiéndole cambiara el nombre por uno más –en sus palabras− digno, fuerte y que impusiera respeto, uno como: Grisha.

Carla tuvo que intervenir cuando notó que la enfermera estaba a punto o bien de desmayarse u orinarse del susto justo en la habitación donde su hijo se recuperaba de un parto y había un recién nacido a pocos metros.

Desde entonces Grisha se aferraba a la idea de que a Andrew no le gustara su nombre y cuando tuviera edad se lo cambiaría, por uno −nuevamente− más digno, fuerte y que impusiera respeto, uno como: Grisha.

−Ups, lo siento abuelito pero esa es mi propiedad y tendrás que pagarme el alquiler.

−Ten mocoso avaro.

−Tal vez debas ajustar tus lentes abuelito, pero ya coloqué un hotel, el alquiler ha aumentado.

-Oh Grisha, qué vez es esta, ¿cuarta, quinta? Andrew ya ha comprado la mayoría de las propiedades, seguirás cayendo en ellas una y otra vez hasta quedarte sin nada.

−Calla mujer. No me lo explico, el mafioso con experiencia aquí soy yo, ¿por qué este niño tiene que darme siempre una paliza en _Monopoly_?

−Y en _Clue, Operando, Uno_ y no hablemos de _Twister_.

−La espalda de abuelito hizo "crush".

−Incluso encuentra las piezas de los rompecabezas antes que tú.

−¡Oh no!− gritó Andrew llevándose sus pequeñas manos a la boca −¡Ahora entiendo! ¿Abuelito estás muy ciego? Perdón por bromear sobre tus lentes, parece que sí necesitas renovarlos. ¿Puedes vernos bien? ¿No ves borroso? Abuelita apúrate, llama al doctor, abuelito se muere de _cegación_.

−Es "ceguera" niño y no estoy muriendo, no creo que sea posible.

−¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuando vallas por el pasillo tus ojos cieguitos no te dejarán ver las escaleras, y tus pies chuequitos se tropezarán porque no tienes bastón, y rodarás por las escaleras y entonces te dará un ataque y sufrirás así como sufren los viejitos y morirás porque te duele mientras te agarras la espalda y gritas: "Mis huesos, mi ciática, ayuda estoy viejito y me muero".

−¡No soy un anciano! ¡Y deja de reírte Carla! ¡Ustedes también! Pequeño Grisha eso fue muy cruel.

Levi llegó en ese momento para ver a su suegro con la cabeza gacha y rodeado de un aura oscura, a su suegra y algunos sirvientes riendo a carcajadas y a su hijo con una cara preocupada mientras golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su abuelo y decía algo como: "No mueras, no mueras". El punto es que no quiso investigar y se limitó a llamar a su hijo.

−Andrew papá llegó.

−¡Papá! – el niño corrió a su padre y éste lo cargó mientras salía con rumbo a sus habitaciones –Abuelito, por cierto, todavía me llamo Andrew.

* * *

Hi again! No tengo mucho que decir más que dejar la actualización y agradecer a quienes dejaron su mensaje en la primera viñeta de esta historia: **Ritsuzero** , **deysizg501** , **Sweetvioleth** , **Amyridee43sessh** y **azuc95,** muchas gracias a ustedes y a quienes dieron Follow o Favorite.

Nos vemos pronto.

Izanami se despide.

 **REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


	3. II: De la cocina de papá

**Disclaimer:** SnK no es de Hajime Isayama, es completamente mío. Ah, ¿a quién engaño?

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II: De la cocina de papá**

Sasha es una beta que se graduó recientemente de Gastronomía, su talento y amor por la comida hicieron que a pesar de su falta de experiencia laboral se ganara el lugar como chef principal en casa de los Ackerman-Jaeger. Sasha planea prepara junto a su equipo el desayuno, la comida y la cena que sus amos consumirán de lunes a viernes, se asegura de usar los ingredientes más frescos y que hasta el más mísero corte de cebolla sea perfecto. Pero Sasha no trabaja los fines de semana.

Andrew despertó confundido esa mañana de sábado, cuando estuvo completamente despierto notó que había pasado la noche en la enorme cama de sus padres, los lugares a sus lados estaban ya vacíos pero las almohadas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para simular una pequeña muralla a su alrededor. Recordó que la noche anterior su familia –abuelos incluidos− habían salido a cenar y que después del postre él había sentido muchísimo sueño y corrió a los brazos de su papi, quien lo sentó en su regazo y colocó su cabeza en su pecho mientras daba palmadas en su espalda y liberaba hormonas relajantes para calmar a su bebé. Andrew había caído irremediablemente dormido.

Si no se equivocaba su papi estaba próximo a su celo, era seguro que su instinto le impidió separarse de su hijo cuando llegaron a casa y el niño terminó durmiendo con sus padres, llevaba puesto su pijama y sus pantuflas de hipopótamo estaban a un costado de la cama, vio en el reloj que eran las nueve de la mañana y escuchó la regadera abierta en el baño de la habitación. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y llegó dando saltos a la cocina principal donde encontró a su papá frente a la estufa.

−Buenos días papá.

−Pensé que dormirías hasta las tres de la tarde mocoso.

−¡No soy tan flojo papá! ¿Qué haces?

−Pan francés.

−¿Y eso en la cacerola?

−No toques o te quemarás. Es salsa de arándano.

−¿Tú la hiciste?

−Sí. ¿Cuántas preguntas me harás hoy, eh?

−¿Debo saber el número de preguntas que te haré por día?

−¿Qué…?

Andrew abrió los ojos ante su descubrimiento y se quedó callado mirando al piso. Levi decidió seguir en lo suyo al notar que la salsa estaba comenzando a hervir. Eren era el omega aquí, eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que nunca se dedicó a aprender los "modales de la buena esposa" porque simplemente eso de esperar a su marido con la cena lista y dedicarse a dar a luz y criar niños no era para nada lo suyo. Además, al ser el único hijo de Grisha y su heredero éste se encargó de enseñarle otro tipo de conocimientos para que si se daba el caso se encargara del negocio.

Por tanto Eren poco o nada sabía de labores domésticas, ¡toda la vida tuvo sirvientes! Cocinando se le quemaba el agua, juraba que la lavadora le gruñía si se le acercaba demasiado y nunca supo cuál era el secreto de tomar de forma correcta la escoba o el trapeador.

Pero con Levi la cosa era distinta, él prácticamente nació con el plumero en la mano, odiaba ver una sola mancha en su ropa, detestaba si el piso no estaba correctamente barrio o trapeado, no toleraba rastros de polvo en los muebles y en la cocina… bueno, cocinar lo relajaba. Cuando Kuchel vivía se pasaba las tardes pegada al horno haciendo miles de postres y Levi muchas de esas veces le ayudó a prepararlos pues _no tenía nada mejor que hacer_. Entonces aprendió a hornear y poco después a cocinar todo tipo de cosas y estaba bien, Levi siempre recordaba a su madre cuando cocinaba para su familia.

Los fines de semana ningún sirviente doméstico estaba presente en casa, la familia Ackerman-Jaeger prefería pasar esos días solo ellos –si estar solo significa un guardia por cada rincón− y bajo la supervisión de Levi, se encargaban de que la casa siguiera en pie. Entonces Sasha se iba los sábados y domingos para ser remplazada por Levi.

−Huele bien− dijo Eren entrando a la cocina.

−Pon la mesa.

−Sí, buenos días cariño, amanecí muy bien, gracias.

−Pon la mesa.

−Amargadito, ven Andrew aléjate de gruñonsito y ayúdame a poner la mesa.

La comida de papá era deliciosa.

−Está muy rico papá.

−Gracias.

−Ya decidía que te haré diez preguntas por día.

−¿Eh? No era literal lo que dije.

−¡Ay, no! ¿Ya llevo cuatro preguntas con las de la mañana, verdad? ¡Espera ya son cinco y tan sólo son las diez de la mañana!

Andrew aún en pijama, pantuflas y despeinado puso su típica cara de preocupación que hacía que sus padres sufrieran conteniéndose para no sacar la cámara.

* * *

¿Miau? ¡Hola!

Aquí la tercera viñeta :D, muchísimas gracias a quienes dieron Follow o Favorite a esta historia, los amo, y gracias especiales a quienes dejaron un mensaje: **Akire** (x2) tus palabras de amor tocaron mi "Kora" xD, **deysiz501** (again :D) y **Mariapaula**.

Izanami les despide con amor.

 **REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


	4. III: De los días de celo

**Disclaimer:** SnK no es de Hajime Isayama... Izanami es pobre y no puede comprar los derechos.

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III: De los días de celo**

Carla se apresuró a entrar a la casa, realmente creyó que había llegado a tiempo, pero notó su error cuando vio a Andrew sentado en el amplio sillón tomando jugo en su vasito especial de dos mangos mientras veía las caricaturas, cuando notó los jadeos y gemidos de fondo y cuando reparó en Jean −jefe de seguridad de su nieto− quien estaba parado a lado de Andrew bastante rígido e intentado concentrarse en los dibujos animados.

Las parejas destinadas eran aterradoras, en la época de celo demostraban que, aunque humanos, nunca dejamos de ser animales, Eren y Levi eran jodidamente salvajes y ellos lo sabían por eso es que en esos días Carla y Grisha se encargaban de Andrew. Todos sabían que era un niño muy listo y perceptivo, pero sólo tenía cinco años y su inteligencia no era razón para pervertir su pequeña mente, por tanto Andrew pasaba esos días con los abuelos y no había escusa.

Sí, habían unido los clanes y toda la familia vivía en la misma mansión, pero era una casa realmente grande y podría decirse que Carla y Grisha vivían en un extremo y Levi y Eren en el otro junto a su bebé. Andrew estaba acostumbrado a esto porque había sido así prácticamente desde que nació, así que para él no era raro tener que quedarse en el "área de los abuelos" de vez en cuando ni que esto supusiera que tenía dos habitaciones dentro de la misma casa.

−Buenas tardes señora −cuando Jean se dio cuenta de su presencia se le iluminaron los ojos y no tardó en hacerle una reverencia de bienvenida.

−Buenas tardes Jean. Andrew ven, te llevaré a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta y comeremos pizza ¿ok?

−¿Y el señor caballo?

−Jean vendrá con nosotros.

−¿Y papi y papá?

−Hay guardias en todos lados bebé, no se quedarán solos.

−Está bien –el niño se levantó y dejó su vasito vacío en la mesa para ir junto a Carla.

Jean parecía el más emocionado con la salida, le abrió la puerta de auto a la mujer y el niño y se metió en cuanto Andrew se sentó, cerró la puerta con rapidez y miró insistente al chofer ara que lo sacara de ese lugar de una buena vez. Estaba harto de escuchar el nombre de su jefe entre los jadeos del bastardo suicida, esos dos estaban locos, él y Marco no eran así, o bueno tal vez un poco pero estaba seguro de que a ellos nadie los escuchaba, aunque en una ocasión la vecina los vio en el auto… y en el jardín trasero, ¡sin embargo no eran como Jaeger y Ackerman! ¡Fin!

−Abuelita, ¿crees que tenga un hermanito?

¡Qué alguien calle a ese niño!, Jean se tapó los oídos para intentar no escuchar la conversación.

−No sé, no creo bebé.

Carla sabía que Levi y Eren usaban pastillas, todas las generaciones de las familias yakuza Ackerman y Jaeger lo hacían. Cuando las cabezas del clan eran Alfa y Omega podría darse el caso de que tuvieran una gran cantidad de hijos y con la vida que se llevaba no podrían darse el lujo de poner a su descendencia en peligro o arriesgarse a que alguno de los hijos intentara pasar al mayor y hacerse del mando, por eso las parejas tenían hijos en intervalos de siete u ocho años entre cada hijo o incluso sólo tenían uno.

−Andrew quiere un hermanito.

−Puedes hablarlo con tus padres, tal vez te den hermanito o hermanita si se los pides.

−¡Vamos! ¡Hay que regresar a casa y decirles ahora!

−No podemos ir ahora Andrew.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque sabes que están ocupados.

−Pero podemos tocar la puerta.

−Se enfadarían si entramos.

−Pues les pedimos perdón, duh.

−No creo que sean capaces de razonar más allá de los que hacen en estos momentos.

−¿Pues qué hacen?

−¡No te lo puedo decir! ¡Eres muy pequeño!

−Igual ya sé.

−¿¡Qué sabes!?

−Los he visto darse la mano y besarse sus bocas.

−Es algo más allá de eso Andrew.

−¿Y qué es?

−Ya dije que no puedo decirlo.

−Sí puedes, ¿o es que te duele tu boca cuando lo dices? ¡Ay, es eso! ¡Jean a abuelita le duele su boca!

−No te asustes pequeño, no es eso.

−¿Entonces por qué no me puedes decir?

−Porque no lo entenderías.

−¿Pues qué hacen?

−¡Follan niño, follan!

El auto se quedó en silencio después del grito de Jean, él ya se había cansado de los chillidos de Andrew y actuó por reflejo, ahora sentía que moriría pronto a causa de la mirada de Carla que le decía algo como: "si pregunta lo que creo que va a preguntar despertarás bajo el agua Kirschtein".

−Hemos llegado −anunció el chofer.

−Abuelita… − _por favor niño no lo digas_ , rogaba Jean −puedo mejor pedir pastel de chocolate, Andrew tiene antojo de pastel desde ayer.

−Claro bebé.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante infantil. Y cuando Andrew tuvo su pastel…

−Abuelita, ¿qué es "follan"?

… _lo dijo_. Bye bye Kirschtein.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Yo actualizando antes de las diez de la noche? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Pues a parte de recalcar ese milagro no tengo mucho que decir, más que dar amor y gracias a los nuevos Follows y Favorites y obvio agradecer muchísimo sus lindos reviews a: **Ichi uke forever** , **Pandirafa** , **Sora Yoru Hashiba** y **Mariapaula** , yo amar ustedes *sí con voz de retrasada de las cavernas y todo*

Izanami decir adiós.


	5. IV: De lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Lo intenté pero Hajime Isayama no aceptó darme los derechos de SnK.

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV: De lluvia**

−Andrew, retira tu cara de la ventana, la lluvia ha dejado todos los cristales helados.

−Pero papá no ha llegado.

−Si sigues pegado allí te enfermarás.

−Pero papá no ha llegado.

−Dijo que ya venía, tú hablaste con él.

−Sí, pero no ha llegado.

−Sasha trajo té.

−Pero papá no… ¿de cuál?

−Verde.

−¿Le puso menta?

−Yo estoy viendo unas hojas de menta flotando por allí.

−Bu-ueno… ¡pero regresaré a vigilar si papá llega!

−…

−…

−¿Y bien…? ¿Cómo está?

−Tsk. Nada mal…

−Brrr, sonaste igual a tu padre, y fue raro.

−¿Soy igual a papá?

−Eres su hijo.

−¿Y soy igual a él?

−Nuevamente. Eres su hijo.

−Pero espejo dice que me parezco más a ti papi.

−Tu cabello es negro como el de él. Y tu ojo izquierdo es verde olivo.

−Mi cabello se ve como el tuyo, y mi otro ojo es… no sé qué color es, pero es igual a los tuyos.

−Hay muchas maneras de llamar ese color.

−¿Cuáles?

−Agua marina, azul-verde o verde azulado….

−Te los estás inventando.

−Juro que no.

−¿Por qué el de papá se llama _verdelivo_?

−Es "verde olivo", y es porque los olivos tienen ese color.

−¿Qué es olivo?

−Una planta.

−¿Flor?

−Pues sí tiene flores.

−¿Color verde olivo?

−En principio son blancas.

−¿Pero el verd..? ¡Ah!

−Ya pasó, sólo fue un trueno.

−Eres muy valiente papi.

−Ja, ya lo séeeeee ¡Ah!, jeje, otro trueno.

−Oh, eres igual que yo.

−¡Pero no lo digas así!

−¡Otro trueno!

−¡Se escuchó cerca!

−¡Quiero a papá!

−¡Yo también!

−Tsk. ¿Por qué tanto grito?

−¡Papá!

−¡Levi!

Esa noche hubo más truenos, y durmieron los tres juntos… de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Pues qué les digo? Ayer y hoy llovió en mi ciudad, jeje.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos Follows y Favorite, ¡ya son 23 favoritos y 27 seguidores! Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **deysizg501** , **lolita** , **Guest** , **Sora Yoru Hashiba** , **Akire** y **Mariapaula,** ustedes tienen todo mi amor.

Por cierto el siguiente es el cap cinco *le pegan por lista* y he pensado en publicar algo así como un cap especial sobre Levi y Eren antes de Andrew, ¿qué piensan? Si tienen una sugerencia para el contenido pueden decirlo, aclaro que no será el único especial en esta serie de historias *guiño*.

Bye dice Izanami.

 **REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


	6. Especial: De una alfa con TOC y un omega

**Disclairmer:** SnK no es mío, si lo fuera Levi no estaría en tal situación de decidir sobre a quién le da el suero... y estaría haciendo mejor uso de la cercanía a Eren en esa viñeta ¬w¬... pero es de Isayama y él es un desgraciado ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

 **Papá es un yakuza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especial: De una alfa con TOC y un omega preñado 1**

 **Tres semanas**

−Señor, su esposo vino a verlo.

−Deja que pase Petra.

−Por supuesto.

La mañana de Levi había transcurrido aburridamente normal, había jurado terminar su trabajo los más rápido posible para regresar rápido a casa y echarse la siesta más larga que nuca tuvo, sin embargo terminó fastidiándose de informes sobre deudores, rutas de narcotráfico y movimientos de clanes enemigos así que decidió aprovechar su tiempo en algo más "productivo": pulir su escritorio. Había pasado más de dos horas sacándole brillo a la madera cuando Petra le habló por el intercomunicador.

Su esposo entró sonriendo a su oficina y enseguida un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal y la primera señal que le hacía pensar eso fue ver a Petra quedarse en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba con complicidad a Eren y le daba una sonrisilla nerviosa a él.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Oh, nada no tienes que preocuparte.

−No vendrías si no pasara nada Eren.

−¿Qué? ¿Ya olvidaste esas visitas a tu oficina dos meses después de nuestra boda? Podríamos llamarlas pedacitos de luna de miel ¿no crees?

−Petra está aquí.

−Y estoy consciente de todo lo que sucedía en este lugar, no suelen ser muy silenciosos ¿saben?, muchas veces tuve que quedarme en la sala de descanso terminando el trabajo.

Al menos Levi y Eren tuvieron la decencia de bajar la mirada ante las palabras de la mujer.

−Eh… en fin, sí vine por algo Levi.

−Te estás tardando en decirme mocoso.

−Oye deberías comenzar a tratarme mejor, puede que esté acostumbrado a tu "hermosa" forma de ser, pero tu hijo no va a venir preparado para recibir tus miraditas.

−…

−Resumen: Levi, estoy embarazado.

−…

−Ósea que vamos a tener un hij- ¡Levi!

Y como en cámara lenta la cara del alfa perdió todo su color −el poco que su pálida tez tenía− y terminó tirado en el piso con el paño que estaba usando para pulir su escritorio sobre su cabeza. Petra y Eren corrieron a asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño.

−Se desmayó…

−¡Ja! Te lo dije Petra, ahora paga.

−No puedo creerlo, yo le tenía más fe jefe− Petra había decidido que la mejor forma de desquitar su orgullo herido por haber perdido era reclamarle al cuerpo inconsciente de Levi.

−No sé de qué te sorprendes Auruo también se desmayó cuando le dijiste que tendrían a Nagisa.

−Es diferente Auruo y yo somos betas.

−¿Crees que vuelva a suceder cuando le digas que estás esperando de nuevo?

−Nah, creo que ya está mejor preparado.

−¡¿Vamos a darle un hermano a Nagisa?!

−¡Auruo!

Y sin que nadie lo esperara el recién llegado también se desplomó.

* * *

¡Hola!

La verdad tenía planeado hacer este especial más largo, ya saben contar todo el embarazo de Eren y así pero me pasaron un montón de cosas estos últimos días y esto fue lo que pude terminar, mi celular terminó de morir el jueves pasado y estuve comparando modelos y precios para obtener uno nuevo (sí, soy una tacaña con mi dinero) el cual mañana voy a ir a comprar, además de que cubrí a un compañero en el trabajo, no es la gran cosa ya que mi empleo es de esos que puedes hacer desde casa siempre y cuando tengas computadora y acceso a internet pero entre adaptarme a lo que él hacía y editar mis errores me llevó bastante de mi tiempo libre. En fin, espero poder terminar este especial como tenía planeado en la próxima publicación de especial, hoy decidí dejarlo así porque no quería fallar a la actualización de los domingos.

Gracias a **Ilse Masen** por su comentario y los nuevos Followers y Favorites.

La siguiente será una viñeta "normal" (por llamarlo de una forma).

Izanami les quiere y les despide.


End file.
